Flusion
Flusion is the planet home to over 60% of all plants and zombies, and is the most populated. It is located in the Solar System of Jublion, and the planet closest to its star (Jublio, commonly called "Sun"), is Surzefi, but after its destruction, Veene is now the closest planet. Description Humans actually live here, but the population is very small, and some of the plants help the humans to defend against attacking zombies. This allowed plant life to evolve into higher beings. This planet has 2 moons, named Muno (Commonly nammed "The Moon") and Xenon. Muno is highly similar to the original moon, and it is 785 km in diameter, the distance between Muno and Flusion is around 100,000 km. Xenon is a small chemical-themed moon with an abundence of resources used for alchemy around 1545 km in diameter, orbiting at a (relatively) close 70401 km from Flusion, but during 2 days a month, Xenon passes very close to Flusion; causing high tides known as Extremus Tides. Flusion is the 3nd planet on the Jublion System. Between all the seven planets in the system, itis ranked the 3nd at the heat level, meaning, it's pretty hot. However, in winter, it's very cold depending on the locations (From -75 °C at the poles to 15 °C in the tropical regions). The axial tilt is similar to Earth's one. The average temperature is around 35 °C, resulting in plants feeling good on this planet. It also results in a (relatively) lower ocean-to-land ratio (57% oceans). A day lasts 28 hours and a year lasts 544 days. The star, Jublio, is 1.15 time heavier than the Sun. Flusion's gravity is 0.85* Earth's gravity. Flusion is 10200 km in diameter. The axial tilt is the same as that of Earth; which is 23,4°. Geography Flusion is less geologicaly active then Earth, so less volcanoes are active. Continental drift is happening, but at a much slower rate than on Earth. Flusion has a wide range of mountains and trenches. The lowest point is the Meowriana trench, at -24 785 meters, and the highest point is known as the "Magnetic Puffy" point, because of the extreme cold and winds only the strongest plants could survive. Civilisation About 60% (rounded, unofficial estimates) of plants and zombies live there. There are a large and diverse amount of locations on the planet. The others plants are scattered in the solar system and various colonies in the universe. The technology appears to be far more advanced than Earth, explaining why only 0.25% of the planet's population is considered poor (Around 50 000 000 millions inhabitants). The population of the planet is estimated at 15 billions creatures, mostly plants and zombies. There are around 10,000,000,000 barn animals to feed the huge population. These animals range from basic pigs and cows to the most exotic specimens native to the weird ecosystems of Flusion. The most populous specie is the plants, with 70% of the total population. The major cities are Wild West, Katown, Suburbia and Las Veggies. Locations of interest Flusion has a wide range of cities, towns and geological features. The most famous ones include (Feel free to add a new place to the list) : *Carp's Pond *Cat Kingdom and Katown *Suburbia *Las Veggies *The Great Volcano *The Meowriana trench Populations As stated above, the population of the planet is around 15 billions. The amount of each intelligent specie is listed here: *Plants: Around 8 billion. *Zombies: About 6 billion. *Non-PvZ: Around 9,300,000. *Humans: Around 700,000. There is an estimated 20,000,000 species of various non-sentient animals (Horses, pigs...), with over 10 billion of them being domesticated (Farm animals, pets...). Cities Flusion is less urban than Earth, and a large portion of the surface only has small villages. However, the major cities (Such as Wild West, Suburbia and Katown) are very densely packed. Around 75% of the inhabitants lives in the cities. The largest cities holds billions of inhabitants. Large cities are often surrounded by New York-sized "smaller" cities. Orbital Structures As Flusion has advanced technology, there are a few things in orbit around it (Feel free to add something ) : *A lot of satellites for TV and surveying *Remnants of a failed space rail project *Several other space stations Months A month is 34 days. There is 16 in total. A day is removed from November every 7 years, similar to the 29th of February on Earth. Months are (in order) Most of the months are named after users. Winter Season *January *Tiyok *Fanot *Snowi Spring Season *March *Deathzo *Splox *Electroc Summer Season *Magnty *Asor-Asol *Reapg *Meow Autumn Season *Mokey *Citro *November *Chili Solar SystemCategory:Planets The planets in the Solar System of this planet are : -Surzefi (Often nicknamed SurTheFi), was once a little rocky planet scorched by heavy solar winds. No magnetic field nor an atmosphere. It was destroyed by a GreenAura and PurpleAura bomb made by King Cattail (Note : It was the only bomb of this kind in the universe, so it won't happen again). In the place of Surzefi is an astroid belt (The belt is made from the debris of Surzefi itself). -Veene (Name by Chillpeashooter), an infernal world, slightly larger than Flusion, with a dense atmosphere and seas of an unknown liquid. The temperature is a little over 500 °C (932 °F). -Doughland, a planet made of cookie and chocolates chips! -Flusion/Earth, look above. -Merries (Name by Chillpeashooter), a desertic red world, with a small atmosphere. Sandstorms are common here. Merries is 0.5* the size of Flusion. -Ledigen, a relatively small planet between Flusion and Glaka. It's habitable by most of Flusion's inhabitants and has a magma-based moon, packing a lot of aura crystal supplies. It was discovered by Cattail, in 2/1/2015 (Month/Day/Year.) -Glaka, a big gas giant orbiting at 750,000,000 km from the Sun, Glaka is as large as Uranus. -Nesar, between Glaka and Creeo. Habitable by plants. Humans have set a colony there. Nesar was discovered by the Cat Kingdom astronomy society. -Creeo, Small ball of ice, relatively cold. The atmosphere of Creeo is quite thin, and consists of CO2. Cattail Empress and Cattail were the firsts plants to land on it and to return from their landing. -Mlekane, a planet covered in oceans of methane, recently discovered by the Cat Kingdom astronomy society. Some methane-pumping facilities have been put on this planet. The atmosphere of this planet is very dense, making it impossible to see the surface. -Jupiter (Sometime nicknamed Jupitwo), despite being named after another planet, this is as 3x times more massive than its namesake, and so it was named after it. It was discovered by Pen-nut, in 11/3/2014 Category:Planets